


Upper Hand

by pushkin666



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Possessiveness, a little meanness goes a long way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregg stares for a moment before deciding he’s not doing this anymore. He’s sick of the games they keep playing with each other, pushing and pushing but taking it no further. Well to be honest he’s the one that's been backing off. No more though. He takes a couple of slow steps until he’s standing over John. Gregg pushes his right foot between John’s legs, kicking until John spreads them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just an excuse to get John and Gregg together, but to be honest it got as lot filthier and meaner than I intended it to be. Somehow I think if this relationship continued it would not be healthy! Also, Gregg Wallace has spoken in interviews about his OCD and one of the things that he does do to calm it is to count his shirts.

It's been a long afternoon shooting and Gregg is tired and a little pissed off as he looks around their shared dressing room. He glances at the lycra shorts and the rest of John's biking gear that's been discarded on the floor and even though they're on John's side of the room that's not the point. There is no excuse for the mess!

Gregg mentally tallies up the shirts in his wardrobe and then when that doesn't work he gets up and opens the wardrobe door. He stares inside. But this time he knows it's not going to work and the counting will not help. He's so sick of John's mess, having had to put up with it for years now. 

"Why?" he asks, turning and looking at John. "Why do you always have to do... _this?_ You must be terrible to live with." He indicates the clothes with his hand. "Why do you have to be so fucking untidy?" 

John smirks. "What's the matter? I mean seriously what is your issue with my untidiness? I reckon the reason you're so obsessed with order and tidiness with material possessions is because your personal life is such a mess. Overcompensating much mate!"

At that comment Gregg just sees red. John has no right to say that. They might be friends but they’re not the kind of friends that discuss their personal lives. They're not the kind that share time outside of the studio which is why they've always gotten on.

Before he realises what he’s doing he's in John’s space, throwing a punch.

It doesn't connect and instead his fist is caught in John’s hand and his arm is twisted back. A moment later they’re on the floor, grappling like a pair of teenagers, swinging at each other.

It could be a moment or two, or maybe longer but eventually they realise they're being ridiculous. Gregg pulls off, realising that he’s hard. He pushes John away and stumbles to his feet. 

John stays where he is on the floor, staring up at Gregg with a smirk on his face. "Not going to follow through on this then? Why aren’t I surprised, Gregg? You're really good at leaving things half finished. Never got the courage to go all the way. Go on. Walk out then. That's what you always do. It’s not the first time and we both know it won’t be the last!"

Gregg watches as John stretches out on the floor and leans back on his elbows. His hair is dishevelled and the top two buttons on his shirt have come undone, having gotten lost in the struggle. There's a bruise beginning to bloom on his cheek and as Gregg runs his gaze down John’s body it’s impossible to ignore the way that John too is hard, especially the way he’s pushing his hips up, putting it on display. 

Gregg stares for a moment before deciding he’s not doing this anymore. He’s sick of the games they keep playing with each other, pushing and pushing but taking it no further. Well to be honest he’s the one that's been backing off. No more though. He takes a couple of slow steps until he’s standing over John. Gregg pushes his right foot between John’s legs, kicking until John spreads them. 

"No more," he tells him. "No more fucking games John. You keep pushing and pushing. What is it that you want from me, hmm?" He moves his foot and presses it against John's cock. John cries out, pushing up and Gregg laughs. The sound is strained. "Slut," the word is spat out. "You fucking slut. Knew you would be. Look at you, lying there all spread out. I bet I could do anything to you right now and you'd let me" He presses down a little harder.

John's eyes are wide and dark with lust as he stares up at Gregg, and Gregg smiles. "Such a slut... such a needy slut." The words are soft but they hit home as John pushes up again against Gregg's foot.

He removes his foot and drops carefully to his knees. 

"Bet you'd let me fuck you right here on the dressing room floor. Let me push my fingers inside you stretching you out… But not too much, hmm?" He grins as John’s eyes begin to glaze.

Before John can do or say anything Gregg tugs his trousers open, being none too gentle about yanking John’s zipper down and pulling out his cock. John gasps as Gregg wraps his hand around John's cock, squeezing tightly at the base. It’s hot and pulsing in his hand and John whines as Greg twists his grip slightly. 

Gregg grins. "Be quiet," he says as he rubs his thumb over the leaking head. "I honestly think you act this way just to get my attention. Well now you have it so we'll play this game my way not yours. So what would you like John? Would you like me to put my mouth on your cock? Take my time maybe or make it quick and dirty? Take what I want from you, make you beg..." He squeezes his hand, tightening it around John's cock and John cries out

"Shush!" His voice is sharp. "We don't want anyone to come in to see you like this, do we?" John shudders and Gregg wonders just how much of an exhibitionist he really is. Not that he would let anybody see John like this. He doesn't share.

Gregg moves his hand up and down John's cock, keeping a tight grip, just this side of painful. "But why should I give you want you want?" he asks. "You keep pushing and pushing, John, trying to get a reaction."

As he talks he continues to strip John's cock. His hand is dry but Gregg doesn't care. John doesn't seem to mind either, his hips stuttering as he tries to push up into Gregg's hand and Gregg rubs his thumb over the wet head. He can smell John now; the need and desperation plain to see on his face. Gregg is as hard as nails and wants nothing more than to spread John's legs even further apart and fuck him. But not here and not now.

This... is about proving which of them is in charge.

John's sweating and his head is throw back, fingers digging into the floor. It’s clear that he's close, so close. For a moment Gregg thinks about stopping, leaving John hard and desperate, begging to come but right now his own need is more important. He wants to see John come apart, wants to know that he's the reason for it. "Come on," he urges, voice rough as he quickens the movement of his hand. John's cock is hot in his grasp and Gregg looks forward to putting his mouth on it later. This after all is only the start.

"Come on you fucker," he tells John, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb over the head. "Do it."

He claps his other hand over John's mouth just in time, stifling John's cries as he arches up, coming all over Gregg's fist.

Gregg grins. Fucking finally! The room is hot and quiet, apart from John's ragged breathing. He slowly wipes his hand clean on John's trousers, the come staining them, and then he pushes to his feet. Time to show John who is really in charge.

John's panicked " _Gregg_ ," and his hand reaching to grasp hold are all positives, letting Gregg know that this isn't a mistake, not something either of them are going to regret. Or at least he hopes not.

Gregg carefully places one leg on either side of John, straddling him as he looks down.

John is a sight, come smeared trousers and pants pushed down, limp cock just lying there. He looks wrecked and debauched and Gregg smiles a little meanly. This is how he's wanted to see John for quite some time.

He unbuckles his belt and undoes his jeans before reaching inside and pulling his cock out. Gregg shudders a little at his own touch. He's hard and his cock feels heavy and hot in his hand. It won't take long for him to come. He's been hard since they started fighting and he doesn't give a toss about what that says about him.

Gregg's come to terms with his own kinks a long time ago and he knows a good fight with someone he wants will always push his buttons just the right way. 

John finally seems to come around a little and he directs his gaze up at Gregg's face. John swallows and Gregg wonders what John is seeing.

But enough of this... _introspection_. He wants to come and he's going to come right now. Spitting into the palm of his hand Gregg starts to stroke his own cock, giving it just the bit of tightness with his fingers that he likes.

"Gregg?" John is staring up at him and Gregg's not really sure what he's asking, if anything.

"Be quiet John", he says. "Just lie there and take it." Gregg bites back a moan as he twists his hand just right and he shudders knowing he isn't going to last long.

A moment later he's coming with a groan, his toes curling under as he spends all over John, aiming at John's face first and then his body.

Afterwards, Gregg carefully wipes his hand on a handkerchief from his pocket before tucking his cock away and refastening his jeans.

John is a picture with Gregg's come patterning his face and body and a surge of possessiveness goes through Gregg. He's tempted to leave John like this but instead his drops the handkerchief on John’s chest. "Clean yourself up," he tells him, "and then when you're a little steadier we're taking this elsewhere. Back to mine," he clarifies as he watches with pleasure the way John obeys, sitting up even though he's still looking a little shaky.

_'Mine,'_ Gregg thinks as he gives John his hand and pulls him up.

_'Mine.'_


End file.
